


Dreaming with a Broken Heart

by owlhart (saidanon)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/owlhart
Summary: The days slip into nights and the nights melt into days and somewhere along the line, reality and dreams blur into one.She never wants to wake up, but in a way, she’s not sure if she can.
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold
Kudos: 6





	Dreaming with a Broken Heart

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest part. You roll out of bed and down on your knees and for a moment you can hardly breathe._

There’s smoke and ash in the air, heavy and suffocating. Fire engulfs the hill, roaring and raging and swallowing everything in its path. The heat is so intense she thinks she is burning, but it is only the molten lava in her veins as she draws on every drop of her magic. Blood drips from her nose and Philippa tastes the metallic copper on her lips but she cannot let up lest her shield falters and the fire consumes her whole. The air is thick with smog and burning ash and she is asphyxiating. Or perhaps she is hyperventilating. All she knows is that she can’t breathe and she gasps desperately for air. Orange and red and yellow fills her blurring vision and she squeezes her eyes shut, hands outstretched as she keeps the fire at bay. 

And when she wakes, she’s on her knees on the cold hard floor, amidst tangled sheets pulled from an empty bed.

_She takes you in with her crying eyes, then all at once you have to say goodbye. Wondering, could you stay, my love? Will you wake up by my side?_

It had been the night before Sodden and they had been arguing over something she cannot remember. There was screaming and shouting and anger and hurt; there were sharp words that cut to the bone and empty promises that rang hollow. But the words are lost to her - all Philippa remembers is the disappointment in Triss eyes, wet with tears that will not fall. She remembers the knot in her throat and the barbwire curled around her heart, drawing blood with every beat - and Philippa knows her heart beats for no one else but Triss Merigold. 

When Triss had yelled herself hoarse, Philippa had left without another word. 

She goes to bed alone and wakes up alone and she doesn’t see Triss before the battle.

She doesn’t see her again after.

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? Would you get them if I did?_

The days slip into nights and the nights melt into days and somewhere along the line, reality and dreams blur into one. She drifts through the day, guilt and pain festering in her heart, and she feels like her soul is dying little by little everyday. And she lives in the past every night because she may see Triss everywhere and in everything she does, but she only truly sees her in her dreams.

She never wants to wake up, but in a way, she’s not sure if she can.

_No, you won't. 'Cause you're gone._

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Dreaming With A Broken Heart by John Mayer


End file.
